Vino the assassin
by Fido123a
Summary: Anurban legend from the 1930's is back... of course the criminal underworld is going to take notice. "It's fixed like the stars. The fact is, I'm never gonna be killed! So remember this: Mercy and compassion are virtues that only the strong are privileged to possess. And I...am strong."
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey guys! How's it going?! Anyways, here's a plot bunny I simply could not get rid of. Figured "what the hell?" And gave it a shot.**

 **-Not exactly sure it it has a future simply becauseboth Batman and Claire proved to be way harder to write than I expected. Like fuuuh.**

 **-Anyways, Let me know what you think of this little sampler and if I did alright. If I get enough support to continue I'll try for longer chapters.**

 **Story suggestions and plot ideas accepted (my D.C. knowledge is kinda rustic).**

 **If'n you's like to take it off my hands and think you can do way better (I'm not entirely pleased with this) then go right a head... just let me know, I wanna read this.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

The scene was absolutely brutal. The bodies were mangled beyond recognition and there was blood everywhere, including the ceiling. It wasn't just the target, but his guards and several others as well. If the man standing in the room had to guess, they had probably tried to intervene when it all went down and, by doing so, made themselves targets for the assailant. Bullet castings indicated that the victims had at least tried to put up a fight. There was no evidence they hit anything.

This wasn't a random killing. Way too much effort had been put into tracking and eliminating the mark. Especially considering this was an arms deal and both factions had been brutalized. Overall, it spoke to both skill and intent.

"Alfred, search through the databases, see if there are any precedents that match this scene. I believe we're dealing with a professional hit."

"Already on it sir. It matches the calling card of one man, Claire Stanfield, a.k.a "Vino" the assassin. The name Vino comes from the mess he'd leave in his wake as a sort of assurance the job was done. All his hits looking like someone spilled cheap wine."

"I need all the data we can find on this Claire Stanfield..."

"Sir, if I may, I seriously doubt Claire is our culprit."

"Why's that?"

"He was born in the early 1910's and was mainly active in the 1930's. All records indicate he was a normal human."

"He must be close to 100 years old by now. So we're most likely dealing with a copycat, most likely some new player trying to ride on the reputation of Vino. Still, keep a file open just incase. Never dismiss a possibility out of hand. We need to fi-"

A new voice interrupted his train of thought.

"You're not dealing with a copycat, or a new guy."

Turning towards the newcomer, Barman immediately got into a fighting stance, recognizing the voice.

"Deathstroke, what are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you. I simply missed my mark."

The assassin put up his hands in a surrendering gesture. Batman noted that his body language indicated he was on the defensive. Deathstroke was telling the truth, at least partly, he was still ready to fight if it came to it. It was best not to engage, this could be useful information.

"Tell me how you're sure a 100 year old man did this."

"I'd recognize his work anywhere... and know if someone was trying to emulate his style."

Not getting a response he continued.

"If anyone else tried to recreate his way of doing things, they would've been hit. Plus, his work always leaves a feeling...something like a signature in the air. Look at the weapons, they're fully automatic."

Batman had already noticed this, along with something else.

"- and they were fired at point blank range. How do know so much about Vino?"

"Hn, he was my mentor in the life of a freelance assassin. Look, I'm not sure how he's still doing it or why he's started again but there's only one conclusion to be drawn here... He's back."

That's when Deathstroke made his exit. While letting him leave wasn't something he'd usually do, Batman currently had bigger fish to fry at the moment (especially considering the new information he just received).

"Alfred, I'm going to need that data after all. Also, we may be dealing with an undocumented metahuman."

"Right away sir."

After a few moments Alfred came back.

"Sir, it looks like there's a restricted file. 'The Flying Pussyfoot incident'?"

"Find a way to get access if you can. If we're really dealing with Vino, an assassin active for nearly a century, then I'll need to know everything. If he really did mentor Deathstroke and beat him to the punch, I'll need every advantage I can get. I feel as though Claire "Vino" Stanfield is a threat that absolutely cannot be underestimated."

"I fully agree sir. A few key pieces of information I was able to dig up now: He was hailed as the greatest assassin in the world during his time. Assassins from all over the world craved the chance to kill him to prove themselves and the criminal underworld feared his name. The threat of hiring him alone was enough to coerce people."

"How does such an infamous hit man fall into obscurity? More importantly, why is he active again?"

With that, the Dark Knight took his leave.

Across the way, on top of a building overlooking the warehouse where the hit took place, was a figure in a black 30's style trench coat, not looking out of his 20's. His red hair flowing a bit in the light breeze, he looked over his shoulder and addressed the figure approaching him on the roof.

"Kid, ya gotta stop think'n you can get the drop on me. I trained you after all."

"A person can dream can't they? Old man?"

"So, Slade, to what do I owe my pupil's visit? Heard you've been makin quite a name for yourself."

"I just wanted to let you know, the Batman is now on your trail. He is not an adversary to be taken lightly."

Claire chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Haven't I told you many times? It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, it's impossible to beat me. This world is mine after all. Oh, and sorry 'bout taking your kill."

Deathstroke could only chuckle at his teachers belief system.

"Be that as it may, that man will put that to the test. I'm curious, how do you look the same after decades?"

"Ya see, my wife ages slower than normal people. I decided I didn't wanna make her sad when I finally aged out so I ask a few friends of mine to cook me up someth'n."

"I thought you hated immortality."

"Nah, it wasn't nothin like that. Just some juice to make me ageless."

"You know, now that you're back, they will fear your name again. Well, at least those with any sense and knowledge of history anyway. This world is different from the one you left. They will come after you."

"Let them come."

"Hn,hn... That's exactly why I told him about you. I knew you'd like it."

The grin on Claire's face was predatory. He loved a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Got bored, wrote this. .. Also not sure how other criminals in Gotham would've reacted. Also, yes.. BM un_retired Vino (stu(stuff). Which corner criminals would react and how? Which Hero's should I do next chapter? Who'd be most affected and please help (unless it's Constantine or Deathstroke not huge on DC)**

 **-The Gandors I believe I got correct (invented backstory not withstanding). They seemed like they take business seriously and respond to problems with ruthless efficiency.**

 **-Also not sure exactly where to place Claire on the power scale. We've never seen him take a fight seriously and he dominates every single one... Oh well.**

 **ON WARD!**

 **::::-::::**

Now there was mass denial (out of sheer panic) among the underworld of Gotham City. Newer outfits simply thought it was a campfire story being retold to bring the young ones under heel. Independent's had a varied reaction pool (not mixed because that implies that there's something resembling a concensus).

Deadshot, sitting at no2 assassin in the world, found himself in a curious state of excitement of the up coming challenge. Like a big game hunter learning he's about to retire early. Vino... Legendary assassin extraordinaire, once the most feared criminal element in the entire world... And now Floyd had his shot (literally) at carving his name him history. Yet, despite this enormous opportunity, he immediately issued a blanket order to all his clientele: "I will not take direct contracts against the assassin known as Vino." He wanted his encounter to be akin to his Great White whale. For the first time in a long while, he had a purpose. To decrown the true king of assassins.

The thief known as Cat woman had a distinctly different reaction. Sure, she'd heard the stories. Drenched in blood, a man who couldn't be killed, made killing a work of art, and always left in a literal bloodbath. Of course she dismissed them as mere Urban legends. On a more subconscious level, she was trying to convince herself that he didn't really exist. She'd pissed off enough high ranking people to be afraid. It was said the man once pissed off the mysterious Court of Owls and managed to kill the Talon of the time. The fight wasn't even fair. Now he was back and she knew many crime bosses who'd want her gone. She just hoped that (for once) she was too small time for such a serious judgement.

Black mask, that was his moniker. He was currently having a meeting with the bosses of organized crime in their humble abode. Those among the guest list included reps from Falcone, Maroni, the Irish, the Russians. As well as a few surprise guests such as The Penguin Himself and (more unusually) an envoy from the Court of Owls themselves. Hm, this must really be serious, none of them were killing each other. Sionis smirked from behind his mask.

 _Wait till I tell them the good news._

"Ahem."

The gathers members had stopped their meals (heinously provieded by one of Roman's better restaurants of course).

"I think we can all skip the formalities, as we are aware why we're here."

Oh the Owl, Penguin, and Sionis seemed unaffected. The rest visibly tensed before trying to look composed. In the absence of procedure and etiquette that usually accompanied such gatherings, this was when the floor was open.

The momentary silence was deafening. Luckily the Owl broke the ice... Though he did it rather accusingly.

"Sionis, are you aware of the sheer magnitude of your actions?"

Black mask gently put his utensils down and Calmly replied with an air of rehearsal.

"Yes, I am."

That got everyone's attention. Not in a good way either. Hm, he never knew that sheer human rage could generate a physical feeling. Nice.

Whatever, the floodgates where open. Through the incoherent yelling, one particularly calm (though not lacking in anger) question stood out.

"Why did you do this?"

Sionis was taking a drink of the complimentary water when he heard it and set his glass down with polite force. After making sure he had everyone's attention, he replied.

"I did what I did for one reason only. Fear."

Seeing as Cobblepot chose to simply observe and the others where stunned into silence, the Owl (once again) decided to further the discussion.

"If you may explain."

"I'd be delighted to. You see, there's been a trend I've noticed, a very bad trend... People no longer fear any of us!"

The party's attention stayed with black mask as he rose abruptly from his seat and continued.

"We used to be the absolute rule of these streets, people did what we said, the trains where on time, killings happened when they needed to. Then that bat freak showed up. "

Pause for dramatic effect.

"At first, no problem at all, right?"

Agreement from all (well the owl expressed nothing).

"But then, this idiot slowly tears each and every one of us down. Wearing on our impact in the community. Almost overnight we went from nobility to peasants. Hell, my guys struggle to break even."

Having composed himself, Sionis stared at his reflection in the glass of water as he swirled it, a little lost in thought.

"hn, as if that wasn't enough, these costumed freaks come crawling out of the woodwork like termites. Few years later and here we are, no big deal. The last thing I thought would happen... We lost our edge. I couldn't stand it..."

He stared at them with a serious expression in his eye ("identity loss" noted the owl).

"...so I decided to do something about that."

The Irishman was the quickest and first to retort.

"And you thought that digging This monster up was the best idea? This fucked was long gone and now you bring the devil right back to our doorsteps!?"

The Falcone and Maroni reps were deep in memories not considered since the days they were learning their families histories. One thing that linked their histories was how both organizations were ran out of New York without any mercy by one very small family.

The Gandors.

You see, the Gandor family (though small) was liked by most of their peers but, they sat on turf that nearly doubled both rivals collective worth. Taxing imports and charging to export internationally, no expansion was necessary. They could sit on their ports and just reap the luck of having a hard working father and the luck of inheritance (especially after running a legit import/export company proved fruitless).

Long story short, the two decided they wanted what Gandor had. And they didn't play nice.

Unfortunately they didn't know that sometimes, the dog bites back.

A failed hit later and Vino was cutting each organization in half in a weeks time.

Needless to say, the reps weren't keen on saying anything now that the monster under the bed had come to life. The meeting was ending anyway.

"So. I say that we will have our place at the table back from the freaks!"

The man did like his dramatics. Oh well...

As they put their glasses together for cheers, the Owl angrily stood up and seethed (almost loosing control).

"Claire Stanfield, Felix Walken, The Railtracer, and finally...Vino... This, monstrosity, has been a rather painful thorn in the Court's side for far too long. He must be delt with!"

The stories were wrong, the match was a two on one... And rather onsided.

Black mask simply point at the door.

"You know your way out. I look forward to the rematch."

 **::::-::::**

 **So. ... Is it any good?**

 **Any other member of the rouges gallery who'd have a significant reaction in your opinion?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Yeah, had to cut this one off before it got away from me. So sorry it ends kinda abrupt.**

 **\- The boy at the end is an actual BACCANO! Character named Charon Walken. He's Claire's great grandson. Had to invent a bit of backstory since he doesn't have a lot. Not sure if anything will come of it... Don't know a whole lot about Rose Wilson...help would be appreciated.**

 **::::-::::**

The opening shots have been fired, the diner bell had been rung. Everyone's attention was were it needed to be. The message had been received by all relevant parties loud and clear; "Game On." The only thing to do was hold your breath and wait while main players decided which move was next.

Bruce Wayne, billionaire business tycoon, was currently sitting in front of a computer trying to sift the information on the screen. Claire Stanfield (or, as per his current alias, Felix Walken) was a hard man to gather intel on. Most of it due to the sheer amount of unreliable info out there on the man, especially if you included the legends surrounding him. There was no doubt in his head that more than half of these were embellished to an extreme degree. This was not at all helped by the lack of documentation on any incidents mentioned in the reports... It's almost as if someone was actively covering his tracks for him, wiping away his involvement before anyone knew what happened. Whoever it was was good too. It was to the point he had to triple check everything just to get a consistent picture on an incident... Now, who would go and do such a thing as that?

Current suspect: The multi-national pharmaceutical conglomerate known simply as Nebula. So far the only organization with any concrete data on Felix, and they went and hid it behind an encryption system that beat out the national defense grid eight times over. That right there was an almost dead giveaway that the group warrants further investigation. There's also the coincidental timing of major construction projects in locations were one of the stories took place. The political reach required for some of these buildings... Bruce knew that not even Waller could've gotten them approved on such short notice. Their motive eluded him for the time being.

It had taken several days but he had finally gotten through the system. This was surprising, they had an entire section metahuman research. It seemed that the earliest digital record had been time-stamped for the 1800's... Long before any need for this kind of research.

Just who were these people? What did they want with this information?... Did he actually breach their computer system, or was he handed Claire's file?

That was an investigation for later, he needed to focus on the problem in front of him.

::::-::::

RESEARCH SUBJECT: Claire Stanfield

DEFINING TRAITS: Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Enhanced Senses.

STATUS OF BIRTH: 100% Natural

SIGNS OF AUGMENTATION: Negative

::Case Status:: (Undergoing Executive secondary review for possible Re-Open)

(researchers note): In my more recent observations I've began noticing that this subject's physical characteristics may be (REDACTED). Descendant (REDACTED) has been displaying similarly enhanced traits. (REST OF THE NOTE WITHHELD PENDING SECONDARY REVIEW).

::URGENT::

\- Subject has been confirmed alive.

\- Contacts in the Russian, Irish, and Sicilian crime syndicates report he has resumed work as an assassin.

.

.

.

Situation Report: Flying Pussyfoot (security level 8)

Subsection: Vino's Involvement

\- Though seemingly inconsistent and unreliable, eyewitness reports have confirmed the involvement of a "bloody, crimson monster" we out in the field believe to be the assassin known as 'Vino' : Real Name; (REDACTED).

\- After putting together a rough description from witnesses we were able to discover through in-house that a male fitting this has worked for us for many years as a train conductor.

-(Enclosed files have been terminated per executive orders)

\- Given the number of deaths and missing passengers (subtracting for gun/weapon related deaths & recognizable bodies)... Estimated kill count: 80+

.

.

.

::::(RESTRICTED - insufficient clearance)::::

::::-::::

The fact that most of the file was either redacted or left blank told Bruce that he was right. He hadn't gotten through, someone in Nebula had let him in. The information he'd been looking for was there but that was it. What he truly needed was deliberately left out. Parents, siblings, associated persons? Not there. Sure, he could that stuff out with a bit more work and betting on a one stop shop was a rookie mistake... But, implication was transparently clear.

He almost started laughing bitterly. These people knew exactly who he was and why he was looking for this information. Nebula had somehow, managed to figure out his identity (in a matter of days mind you) and gave him a Specially restricted Case File. Even left it up that they had criminal contacts, they were taunting Bruce Wayne in a very subtle manner. In short?

Batman had been put on a "need-to-know" basis. Someone must've thought that'd be real funny. If he had to take a serious guess? They needed more raw data for their research. Of course the bat was a perfect test subject.

...

Slade had been looking through a few dossiers Sionis had given him. Apparently "Felix" (because his real name was for his wife's use only) had made known to all his Gotham City contacts that Slade would be handling his contracts for this little venture. Sold it him with one of those "could be like old times" kinda speeches.

A bored sounding voice broke him from his thoughts.

"When is my client gonna get here?"

Oh yeah, that was right, his daughter Rose was here as well. He checked his phone lazily and replied.

"Said their ETA is in 15 minutes."

A slight pause that reeked of hesitation before she spoke again.

"So... This guy, he was the one who... Who created you?"

Slade looked up slightly from a photo of some fat fuck who's name made the list.

"In a sense, yes he is."

Just as the silence and tension was about to creep back in, a door loudly opened. Both Wilson's looked towards the source to see Felix walk in (talking a bit animatedly) with two people behind him. One was a boyish looking young man. He seemed to actually be enjoying the conversation, responding with just as much enthusiasm. He was also wearing a set of obviously fake glasses.

However, neither Slade nor Rose missed the way his relaxed posture hid a skilled fighter.

The other guy was a bit strange. He appeared to be around Rose's age and looked like he belonged in boy band. Dark, well kept hair, and a very soft face. The stoic face was a bit off putting. The most surprising thing? The way she was staring at him with this look of confusion and bewilderment, almost like she knew him but wasn't sure. Sure enough, she called out.

"Kay?! Is that you?"

That got the boy's attention. He barely held back the surprise, ever so determined to keep a straight face. When he saw who called out, his face betrayed him. It was almost an exact mirror of her expression earlier.

"R-Ro?"

"Ha! I knew it! You can dye your hair all you want but, I'll always recognize the boy who's ass I kicked when we were 12!"

She went to play with his hair but he quickly swatted it away. That's when they felt the adults staring at them. Felix was pure amusement, Uncle Firo was A little confused, Slade, stoned faced as ever. A short explanation later and it turns out those two knew each other. Rose's mom had enrolled her into jiu jitsu program when she was 10 (After a bit of begging). It happened to be the exact same one that the boy went to. Firo was the first to ask a question.

"So, K? I thought your name was French."

"It is uncle."

She scoffed.

"Like I'm calling you Sharon... Come on! Kay-Ron sounds better than Shay-Ron or however you say it."

Slade just rolled his eyes, she knew damn well how to speak French. She was doing this on purpose.

"Right, on to business. Glad you two know each other, him and his sister are your clients. You'll be providing security."

Vino took the floor.

"Normally I'd do it but as ya' an see-"

Gesturing to the stack of files behind him.

"- I'll be kinda busy for a while."


End file.
